


Dance

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Codywan, Background Relationships, F/M, Pining, Rexsoka Week, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “You’re pining, why don’t you just say something already?”
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, life caught up to me!
> 
> Rexsoka Week day four: Brothers

“You’re pining,” Cody observes helpfully, and Rex resists the urge to shove him off his rock, “Why don’t you just say something already?”

“Just because it worked for  _ you _ and your Jedi, that doesn’t mean it’ll work for all of us,” Rex bites out, and forces himself not to watch as Ahsoka dances with one of the villagers. She looks happy, with flower chains around her montrals and neck, draping down around her shoulders. 

“If you’re still sober enough to be a little shit, you’re too sober.” He shoves another cup of floral-tasting beer into Rex’s hands to replace the empty one. Rex takes it, but he can’t tear his eyes off Ahsoka. “It’s been eight years,” Cody says, “You’re going to have to stop being a coward sooner or later.”

Rex glares at him, but there’s no heat in it. Cody’s right and he knows it and he hates it. “Fuck off.”

“You’re being a stubborn bastard and you know it. She loves you, and you love her. You just have to say it.”

“It’s not that easy.” There are so many things that could go wrong, and with the galaxy so close to the end of this kriffing war, he’s afraid to have this yanked out of his hands for some reason or another.

Cody just stares at him while he watches Ahsoka. “Rex. I’m saying this as a brother. Stop telling yourself that you can’t have what you want when it’s right there in front of you waiting.”

It’s only a handful of words, but they tear right through all the walls he’s built up around all the things he desperately wants, and leave him breathless. This time, when Ahsoka comes around again, she offers him a hand, and he takes it, letting her pull him into the dance. When she smiles, he smiles back and whispers  _ I love you _ .


End file.
